


Arkihuolesi kaikki heitä

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Vaikeuksien kautta voittoon, joulu - Freeform, siirappia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Joulu lähestyy ja ahdistus kasvaa Dracon sisällä. Miksi Harry on niin omituinen? Onko Dracolla voimia selvittää kuinka heidän suhteensa voi?





	Arkihuolesi kaikki heitä

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on joululahja-ficci [FinFanFun](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php)in puolella seuraaville jotka olivat joulupukille kirjoittaneet: **Angelina, Dokumentti, DulzGram, liljankukka, Vilna** ja **Violetu**! Mutta oikein hyvää joulua myös muille H/D-shippereille :)

Draco Malfoy pureskeli hermostuneena sormenkynttään ja katseli ikkunasta ulos märkään maisemaan. Marraskuun sateet olivat iskeneet heti Halloweenin jälkeen ja Lontoon kadut kiiltelivät mustuuttaan. Dracosta tuntui, että ulkona oli yhtä mustaa kuin hänen sisällään, missä nakersi kummallinen epävarmuus. Harry oli muuttunut, tämä ei ollut lainkaan oma itsensä ja se huolestutti Dracoa.  
  
Muutos oli alkanut joskus kesän jälkeen, kun he olivat palanneet takaisin töihin lomien jälkeen. Syksy oli ollut kiireinen kun Draco oli koettanut saada valmiiksi uuden lain, joka määrittäisi hyväksytyt taikaeläimet ja niiden käytön alaikäisten lemmikkeinä sekä rajaisi selkeät vastuualueet mikäli taikaeläin aiheuttaisi tuhoa. Laista oli kiistelty jo vuosia, ja nyt Dracon esimies oli määrännyt, että se täytyi saada viimein valmiiksi. Siinä missä Draco oli tehnyt ympäripyöreää työpäivää, myös Harry oli ollut kiireinen omissa aurorintöissään ja oli ollut päiviä, kun he olivat hädin tuskin nähneet toisiaan. Harry ei voinut aina kertoa töistään Dracolle ja tälle tuli usein työmatkoja lyhyelläkin varoitusajalla. Siinä ei ollut mitään uutta, mutta jokin Harryn käytöksessä oli muuttunut, ja Draco arveli tämän jättävän osan sellaisista työasioistaan kertomatta jotka olisi aivan hyvin voinut jakaa Dracon kanssa.  
  
Mitä pidemmälle syksy oli edennyt sitä huolestuneemmaksi Draco tuli. Viimeinen niitti oli ollut tänään kun Draco oli tavoistaan poiketen suunnannut lounaalle Ministeriön kanttiiniin, sillä hän oli ollut aivan liian nälkäinen lähteäkseen hakemaan mitään talon ulkopuolelta. Siellä, nurkkapöydässä Draco oli nähnyt Harryn. Tämä oli istunut ja nauranut Seamus Finniganin kanssa, ja Dracon vatsa oli ollut mennä solmuun, sillä hänestä Harry oli sanonut aamulla olevansa koko päivän varattu Yorkin jutun kanssa. Sydän kylmänä Draco oli katsonut miestään ja miettinyt, milloin he olivat viimeksi nauraneet samalla tavalla. Nälkä oli äkkiä kadonnut, kun Draco oli kääntynyt kannoillaan ja suunnannut takaisin omalle osastolleen nieleskellen kurkussaan tuntuvaa karheutta.  
  
Heidän suhteensa Harryn kanssa oli alkanut seitsemän vuotta sitten, heti sodan päättymisen jälkeen. Se oli ollut oikeastaan vahinko ja vähän väärinkäsityskin, jota kumpikaan ei ollut kuitenkaan tahtonut oikaista. Harry oli ollut todistamassa Dracon puolesta velho-oikeudenkäynnissä, minkä jälkeen Draco oli tahtonut kiittää Harrya. Mutta sen sijaan, että hän olisi sanonut olevansa kiitollinen siitä, mitä Harry oli hänen puolestaan tehnyt, Draco olikin möläyttänyt olevansa ihastunut Harryyn. Tämän silmät olivat levinneet ja seuraavassa hetkessä Dracoa oli suudeltu varsin tulisesti, asia, jonka Draco oli huomannut pian varsin miellyttäväksi.  
  
Alussa heidän suhteensa pohjasikin vahvasti intohimolle ja kiihkolle. Mitä muuta heiltä saattoi olettaa? Olivathan he juuri selvinneet hengissä sodasta, missä todennäköisyys kuolla oli heidän molempien kohdalla ollut todella suuri. Tietenkin oli aivan luonnollista ottaa ilo irti elämästä.  
  
Myöhemmin, vuosien varrella kun he oppivat tuntemaan toisensa, intohimon rinnalle suhteeseen tuli aitoa välittämästä ja tahtoa huolehtia toisesta, rakkautta, kuten Harry monesti sanoi. Viimeisen vuoden aikana niin kiihko kuin yhdessä vietetty aikakin oli kuitenkin vähentynyt, ja se sai Dracon pohtimaan, oliko heillä kaikki hyvin.  
  
Nyt, kun Draco seisoi ikkunan ääressä ja tuijotti pimeään iltaan, hänen sisällään möyrysi jokin mitä hän ei tahtonut päästää ulos. Draco pelkäsi, että tuo jokin saattaisi pilata kaiken. Takka suhahti Dracon selän takana, ja Harry astui tuhkaa karistellen heidän olohuoneeseensa.  
  
"Sinä olet jo kotona", Harryn ääni oli hämmästynyt ja Draco nielaisi. Oliko Harryn äänessä myös hitunen pettymystä?  
"Päätä särkee", Draco valehteli.  
"Harmi", Harry sanoi ja tuli Dracon taakse kietoen kätensä tämän ympärille. "Tilataanko sitten intialaista ja katsotaan leffaa?"  
"Oliko sinulla jotain muita suunnitelmia?" Draco ei heti vastannut Harryn ehdotukseen.  
"Ei mitään tärkeää", Harry sanoi mutta Draco huomasi välttelevän katseen Harryn silmissä.  
"En halua sotkea suunnitelmiasi, en taida olla kovin hyvää seuraa tänään", Draco sanoi, vaikka hänen sydäntään puristi oman valheensa vuoksi.  
"Hassu, sinä olet aina parasta seuraa minulle", Harry painoi nenänsä Dracon niskaan. "Minä ilmoitan Ronille, etten pääse tänään."  
"Mitä teidän oli tarkoitus tehdä?" Draco kysyi uteliaana.  
"Ei mitään erikoista, Ron olisi halunnut vain pelata" Harry sanoi ja lisäsi nopeasti: "velhoshakkia."  
  
Dracosta tuntui kuin jokin olisi osunut häntä palleaan. Harry ei pelannut koskaan velhoshakkia Ronin kanssa, sillä tämä ei pärjännyt enää parhaalle ystävälleen. Oli aina Dracon etuoikeus rökittää Ron.  
  
"Ahaa", Dracon onnistui kuitenkin sanoa.  
"Mutta haluatko sitä intialaista? Jos minä tilaan ja sinä valitset leffan?" Harry kysyi ja Draco nyökkäsi myöntymisen merkiksi.  
  
Myöhemmin, heidän istuessaan sohvalla, kumpikin omassa nurkassaan ja katsoessaan varmaan sadatta kertaa Kummisetää, Draco mietti mitä Harry oli oikeasti aikonut tehdä sinä iltana. Sitä hän ei varmaan saisi koskaan tietää, ja ahdistus kalvoi Dracon sisintä. Hän ei uskaltanut edes kysyä Harrylta mitään Finniganista, ehkä Draco oli aamulla kuullut väärin tai sotkenut asiat päässään.  
  


~ * ~

  
Marraskuun lopussa Harry joutui muutaman päivän työmatkalle Yorkin jutun vuoksi. Pakatessaan tavaroitaan Harry harmitteli, ettei päässyt osallistumaan Narcissan järjestämille vuosittaisille hyväntekeväisyysillallisille, vaan Draco joutuisi menemään paikalle yksin. Katsellessaan Harrya, Dracosta tuntui kuin tämä olisi ollut osittain jopa helpottunut kun pääsi tätä velvollisuutta pakoon.  
  
Kun Draco myöhemmin illalla ehdotti että he rakastelisivat, Harry vetosi yllättäen väsymykseen sekä töistä aiheutuvaan stressiin. Yorkin juttu oli monimutkainen, mutta Harry ei kuitenkaan voinut kertoa sen yksityiskohtia Dracolle. Solmu Dracon vatsassa kiristyi ja ahdistus puristi kurkkua, sillä ei ollut Harryn tapaista kieltäytyä seksistä. Hän ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt pettymystään vaan käpertyi omalle puolelleen vuodetta ja koetti nukahtaa mahdollisimman pian.  
  
  
Kolmen päivän päästä Draco istui työhuoneessaan, kun Pansy koputti yllättäen hänen oveensa.  
  
"Lähdetkö lounaalle?" Pansy kysyi ja Draco nyökkäsi, vaikka tiesikin että se tulisi kostautumaan hänelle ylitöinä. Mutta toisaalta hänellä ei ollut mikään kiire kotiin, sillä Harry palaisi vasta huomenna työmatkaltaan. Sama hänen siis oli viettää iltansa toimistolla, taas kerran.  
  
"Mennäänkö siihen uuteen kreikkalaiseen?" Pansy ehdotti kun he kävelivät Atriumin poikki kohden uloskäyntiä.  
"Sopii hyvin", Draco vastasi ja hieroi ohimoitaan, päänsärky teki tuloaan, tällä kertaa jopa aivan oikeasti.  
"Hei", Pansy nykäisi häntä yllättäen hihasta ja Draco käännähti kummissaan ystävänsä puoleen. "Minä unohdin ottaa jästirahat mukaan", Pansy sanoi hätääntyneenkuuloisesti ja lähti vetämään Dracoa takaisin kohden hissejä.  
"Ei haittaa, minulla kyllä on", Draco käännähti jatkamaan matkaa ja näki kuinka läheisessä tulisijassa suhahti tutunnäköinen hahmo. Eihän se voinut olla Harry, sillä tämähän oli Yorkissa?  
  
"Näitkö sinä äsken Harryn tuolla takassa?" Draco kääntyi Pansyn puoleen joka tuijotti takaisin ilmeettömästi.  
"Harryn? En", Pansy kohautti olkiaan. "En kyllä katsonut kovin tarkkaan. Mutta mennään sitten, jos sinä kerran maksat."  
  
Ihmeissään Draco rypisti kulmiaan. Ellei hän olisi ollut aivan varma että Harry oli työmatkalla, hän olisi sanonut että tämä oli äsken Atriumin tulisijassa ilme säikähtäneenä. Dracoa puistatti, ei kai hän ollut ruvennut kuvittelemaan omiaan?  
  
  
Seuraavana iltana Dracon saapuessa kotiin, Harry odotti pöytä katettuna. Hymyillen Harry tuli Dracoa vastaan, sulki tämän syliinsä ja suuteli hartaasti.  
  
"Oli ikävä", Harry mumisi Dracon kaulaa vasten.  
"Minullakin oli ikävä", Draco vastasi automaattisesti ja mietti, miksi Harry oli kokannut penne arrabiattaa, Dracon suosikkia, jota Harry suostui tekemään yleensä vain erikoistapauksissa.  
"Ihanaa olla kotona", Harry huokaisi ja rutisti Dracoa vielä kerran ennen kuin veti tämän perässään pöydän ääreen.  
"Juhlitaanko me jotain?" Draco kysyi kun Harry kaatoi punaviiniä laseihin.  
"Ei, tahdoin vain tehdä hyvää ruokaa koska jouduin olemaan poissa ja kohta on joulukuu, eikä sitten enää herkutella pastalla kun silloin syödään muita herkkuja", Harry kohautti olkiaan ja raastoi parmesaania Dracon annoksen päälle.  
  
Yöllä Draco heräsi siihen, että Harry oli vetänyt hänet tiukkaan lusikkaan itseään vasten. Sitä Harry ei ollut tehnyt pitkään aikaan ja Draco pohti mitä oli tapahtunut, että Harry osoitti hänelle näin paljon huomiota. Hän oli kuitenkin liian väsynyt herättääkseen Harryn ja kysyäkseen asiasta. Aamulla hän oli jo unohtanut sen ja sitä paitsi, hän meinasi myöhästyä töistä.  
  


~ * ~

  
Joulukuun toisella viikolla järjestettiin Ministeriön perinteiset pikkujoulut. Tänä vuonna teemana oli jästien Aurinkokuninkaan aika, joten kaikki olivat pukeutuneet sen mukaan. Draco ei tosin ymmärtänyt, kuinka asut poikkesivat hänen vanhempiensa naamiaisista, joita oli järjestetty Dracon ollessa pieni. Hermione Granger oli kuitenkin taikaministerin sihteerinä suostutellut pikkujoulutoimikunnan asuvalintaan ja niinpä Draco asteli Harryn perässä pukeutuneena punaiseen ja koittaen löysätä liian kireää kaulustaan.  
  
"Hurmaavaa", Pansy sanoi lyöttäytyessään heidän seuraansa.  
"Eikö", Harry vastasi iskien Pansylle silmää.  
"Draco, pidän sulkahatustasi", Pansy kumartui antamaan Dracolle poskisuudelman.  
"Ja minä pidän, eh, mekostasi", Draco sanoi ja tuijotti hämillään Pansyn varsin antavaa kaula-aukkoa.  
"Harry", Pansy kumartui Harryn puoleen, aavistuksen turhan lähelle Dracon mielestä ja painoi poskensa Harryn poskea vasten, näytti aivan kun Pansy olisi kuiskannut jotain Harryn korvaan.  
"Pansy", Harry kuitenkin sanoi ja nyökkäsi hieman. Draco rypisti otsaansa.  
"Joko maistoitte boolia?" Pansy kysyi ja kohotti lasiaan. "Kuulin, että tämä on Seamusin sekoittamaa."  
"Häneen voi kyllä luottaa", Harry naurahti ja Dracon korvissa ääni kuulosti hieman väkinäiseltä.  
"Minä taidan jättää väliin", Draco sanoi hieman koleasti ja kääntyi katselemaan keitä muita oli paikalla, syrjäsilmällä hän näki kuitenkin Harryn ja Pansyn vaihtavan katseen, mutta ei saanut aivan kiinni sen laadusta.  
  
He kiertelivät väkijoukossa, juttelivat joidenkin työkavereiden kanssa ja tervehtivät ystäviään. Harry vilkuili tuon tuosta seinällä olevaa suurta kelloa ja jonkin ajan päästä hän kuiskasi Dracon korvaan käyvänsä miestenhuoneessa. Draco katseli mietteissään kuinka Harry asteli kohden vessoja eikä voinut olla kiinnittämättä huomiota, että hetken päästä myös Blaise Zabini poistui samaan suuntaan vilkuillen ympärilleen. Uteliaisuus heräsi Dracon sisällä, ja hän sanoi anteeksipyyntönsä Susanille ja Hannahille ja lähti kohden miestenhuonetta.  
  
Päästyään oikealle ovelle Draco veti syvään henkeä. Oliko hän vainoharhainen vai mikä häntä oikein vaivasi. Miksi hän oli tullut varmistamaan, mitä Harry oikein puuhasi? Entä jos tällä oli oikeasti hätä ja Draco teki itsestään naurettavan käytöksellään. Hitaasti hän painoi oven kahvan alas ja raotti sitä varovasti.  
  
"Ei tällä", Draco kuuli tutun äänen kuiskaavan käheästi.  
"Minun luonani?" Blaisen syvä ääni kysyi hiljaa.  
"Sopii", Harry vastasi ja Dracon sydän jätti lyönnin välistä.  
"Huomenna?" Blaise kysyi, mutta Draco ei kuullut Harryn vastausta sillä juuri samaan aikaan hänen ohitseen työntyi joukko taikaeläinosaston noitia äänekkäästi jutellen.  
  
Draco antoi oven painua takaisin kiinni, kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti etsimään juotavaa vaikka oli päättänyt pysyä selvin päin. Hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella äskeisestä. Oliko se sitä, miltä se oli hänen korviinsa kuulostanut? Pettikö Harry häntä Blaisen kanssa? Blaisen, joka oli väittänyt Dracolle muutama kuukausi sitten olevansa korviansa myöten rakastunut Daphne Greengrassiin ja kertonut kaikki pienimmätkin yksityiskohdat heidän ensimmäisistä treffeissään jotka olivat päättyneet pehmeään suudelmaan.  
  
Hetken päästä Draco tunsi tutun käden kiertyvän ympärilleen. Harry painoi suunsa aivan Dracon korvaan ja kuiskasi hiljaa: "Lähdetäänkö? Minusta voisimme keksiä kotona paljon mukavampaa tekemistä."  
  
Vilun väreet kulkivat Dracon läpi.  
  
"Meidän täytyy käydä vielä kiittämässä Hermionea sekä kättelemässä taikaministeri", Draco sanoi ja vetäytyi hieman kauemmas. Harryn silmät katsoivat Dracoa hieman ihmettelevinä, mutta sitten Harry kohautti olkiaan ja lähti johdattamaan heitä kohden pientä seuruetta, mistä Draco erotti Hermionen pörröisen hiuspehkon.  
  
Heidän saapuessaan kotiin, Draco antoi Harryn vetää itsensä lähelleen ja suudella. Hänestä itsestään tuntui että hän oli valovuosien päässä miehestä jota hän rakasti ja jonka hän oli luullut rakastavan itseään. Dracon päässä pyöri eikä hän osannut ajatella mitään järkevää. Sen sijaan hän antoi Harryn johdattaa itsensä sänkyyn, missä Harry painautui tiivisti hänen päälleen eikä Draco tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella kaikesta.  
  


~ * ~

  
Seuraavalla viikolla Draco oli tulla hulluksi. Hän oli koettanut tulkita Harrya, analysoida tämän käyttäytymistä ja miettiä, oliko menossa jotain mistä hänen pitäisi tietää. Harry oli yhtä aikaa oma itsensä mutta vältteli selvästi kertomasta Dracolle kaikkea.  
  
Kun Draco oli kysynyt pikkujouluista seuraavan päivän iltana, kuinka Harryn työpäivä oli sujunut, tämä oli vastannut olleensa kiireinen edelleen Yorkin tapauksessa. Nähdessään Blaisea paria päivää myöhemmin, tämä oli hukuttanut Dracon tietoihin Greengrassin vanhemmasta sisaresta, jota Blaise aikoi vakaasti kosia uutena vuotena. Eikä Draco todellakaan tiennyt mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella. Oliko näillä kahdella suhde vai ei?  
  
Samaan aikaan Dracon esimies hengitti hänen niskaansa ja painosti häntä saamaan lakiesityksen valmiiksi ennen joululomaa. Niinpä Draco joutui tekemään vielä pidempiä työpäiviä, eikä hänellä ollut iltaisin aikaa tai energiaa edes jutella Harryn kanssa. Draco tahtoi vain kaatua sänkyyn ja nukkua pois uupumuksen, mitä niin työ kuin parisuhdekin tällä hetkellä hänelle aiheuttivat. Harry antoi hänelle tilaa, mikä ahdisti Dracoa entisestään. Hän olisi halunnut, että Harry olisi tullut hänen viereensä, hieronut häntä ja tuudittanut hänet uneen sylissään. Sen sijaan Harry sanoi lähtevänsä käymään Nevillen ja Lunan luona tai vievänsä Teddyn jästielokuviin. Niinpä Draco jäi ilta toisensa jälkeen yksin ajatustensa kanssa.  
  
Mitä lähemmäs jouluaatto tuli, sitä kiukkuisempi ja ahdistuneempi Draco oli. Hän ei tiennyt enää mitä ajatella Harrysta, joka puolestaan käveli varpaillaan hänen ympärillään. Draco kyllä tiesi rakastavansa Harrya, mutta mikäli Harry ei rakastanutkaan enää häntä, Draco ei tiennyt mitä hän tekisi.  
  
He olivat kasvaneet yhteen. He olivat taistelleet yhdessä velhomaailman ennakkoluuloja homoja kohtaan. Heistä oli muodostunut pari joka täydensi toistensa lauseet. Heidän oli hyvä olla yhdessä kahdestaan tai suuremmassa väkijoukossa. He tunsivat toisensa läpikotaisin (tai niin Draco kuvitteli) ja aina ennen sängyssä he olivat saaneet toisensa vapisemaan monien yhdessä vietettyjen vuosien jälkeenkin.  
  
Nyt yön pimeydessä, kun Draco kuunteli Harryn tasaista hengitystä, hän ei tiennyt mitä Harry salasi, mutta jotain tällä oli tekeillä. Mikäli Harrylla oli suhde jonkun muun kanssa, tämä osasi peittää jälkensä taitavasti. Harry oli aina kotona kun Draco saapui töistä ja jos tämä lähti jonnekin, hän kertoi aina Dracolle minne ja kenen kanssa. Tämä ei koskaan tuoksunut muulle kuin omalle partavedelleen ja heidän yhteiselle suihkusaippualleen. Ja seksiä Harry olisi halunnut entiseen malliin, vaikka Draco ei siihen enää pystynytkään. Hän oli fyysisesti väsynyt ja henkisesti liian poissa tolaltaan. Yksinäinen kyynel vieri Dracon poskea pitkin ja imeytyi tyynyliinaan. Olisiko heillä vielä toisensa joulun jälkeenkin?  
  


~ * ~

  
Ensilumi satoi jouluaatonaattona. Draco saapui töistä väsyneenä, hän oli viimein saanut jätettyä lakiesityksen viimeisen version esimiehellensä joka oli toivottanut hänelle hymyillen hyvää lomaa. No, kolmen päivän vapaita tuskin saattoi nimittää lomaksi, mutta Draco oli silti kiitollinen niistä.  
  
Kotona tuoksui piparkakut ja glögi. Harry oli tänä vuonna vastannut joulusiivouksesta ja kaikesta muustakin jouluun liittyvästä, sillä Draco oli ollut aivan liian kiireinen ja väsynyt. Kuusi seisoi omalla paikallaan täynnä lumottuja koristeita ja radiosta kuuluivat Dracon lapsuudesta tutut joululaulut. Hetken aikaa Dracosta tuntui, että kaikki oli sittenkin niin kuin piti.  
  
"Hei kulta", Harry tuli keittiöstä kantaen kahta höyryävää mukia.  
"Hei", Draco hymyili väsyneesti ja otti oman mukinsa.  
"Hyvää joulua", Harry sanoi ja suuteli Dracoa kevyesti.  
"Mmmh", Draco mumisi ja laski mukinsa sohvapöydälle. "Minun täytyy käydä vessassa."  
"Odota", Harryn ääni oli hätääntynyt kun Draco asteli eteiseen.  
  
Ja sitten Draco näki ne. Pakatut matkalaukut siististi oven vieressä odottamassa. Hetkeksi maailma tuntui pysähtyvän ja Draco tunsi sydämensä jähmettyvän. Hitaasti Draco kääntyi olohuoneen ovensuussa seisovaa Harrya, joka tuijotti takaisin kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
"En halunnut, että saisit tietää näin", Harry kuiskasi ja Draco sulki silmänsä.  
  
Silmäluomien alla polttivat kyyneleet ja Draco nieleskeli, ettei purskahtaisi itkuun. Vaikka hän oli jollain tasolla odottanut tämän tapahtuvan, hän ei ollut koskaan kuvitellut, että Harry olisi näin julma että jättäisi hänet päivää ennen joulua.  
  
"Miksi?" Draco kuiskasi hiljaa ja avasi silmänsä.  
"Koska minä ajattelin, että se tekisi sinulle hyvää", Harry kuiskasi takaisin ja otti muutaman epävarman askeleen Dracon suuntaan.  
"Tekisi minulle hyvää?" Draco toisti epäuskoisena, oliko Harry sekaisin? Kuinka heidän eronsa voisi ikinä tehdä Dracolle mitään hyvää.  
"Sinä olet ollut viime aikoina niin -", Harry ei osannut lopettaa lausettaan vaan viittasi kädellään epämääräisesti.  
"Ja sinä ajattelit, että tämä olisi paras ratkaisu?" Draco kysyi väsyneellä äänellä, ehkä hän heräisi kohta ja huomaisi nukahtaneensa työpöytänsä ääreen ja kaikki tämä olisikin vain pahaa unta.  
"Niin", Harry sanoi hitaasti. "Minä puhuin siitä Blaisen kanssa, ja itse asiassa hän ehdotti sitä."  
"Blaise ehdotti tätä?" Draco tuijotti ilmeettömästi Harrya.  
"Mutta kyllä Pansykin oli samoilla linjoilla", Harry kiirehti vakuuttamaan ja Dracon vatsaa väänsi.  
  
Olivatko kaikki hänelle tärkeät ja läheiset ihmiset menettäneet järkensä? Kuinka nämä saattoivat kuvitella, että tämä auttaisi Dracoa millään tavalla. Ei hän halunnut erota!  
  
"Harry, minä en jaksa tätä. En juuri nyt", Draco sulki silmänsä.  
"Shh, kaikki on hyvin", Harry oli äkkiä Dracon vieressä ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen. "Tänään me ollaan vain ja lähdetään vasta huomenna. Porttiavainkin on vasta kymmeneltä aamulla, ehdimme hyvin nukkua."  
  
"Mitä?" Draco sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja avasi silmänsä.  
  
Harry seisoi siinä aivan hänen edessään, katsoi Dracoa syvälle silmiin lempeästi ja rauhallisesti.  
  
"En halunnut, että saat tämän selville näin. Tämän piti olla yllätys, mutta olen varannut meille kahden viikon loman Havaijilta. Lähdemme aamulla. Minä olen pakannut meille kaiken tarvittavan mukaan. Saamme lainata Blaisen äidin lomaosaketta ja sain puhuttua sinulle ylimääräisen loman, sillä olet tehnyt niin järkyttävästi ylitöitä syksyn aikana. Kaikki on hoidossa", Harry selitti ja Dracon sydän hakkasi niin että hän kuuli jyskytyksen korvissaan.  
  
"Me lähdemme Havaijille?" Draco varmisti ja Harry nyökkäsi.  
"Se on minun joululahjani sinulle, meille", Harry sanoi.  
  
"Sinä et siis jätä minua?" Draco katsoi Harrya tiiviisti ja näki tämän silmien leviävän kauhusta.  
  
"Jätä sinua!" Harry huudahti ja puristi yllättäen Dracoa tiukasti. "Minä en jättäisi sinua vaikka mitä tapahtuisi. Minä rakastan sinua Draco, olen aina rakastanut ja tulen aina rakastamaan! Miten sinä voit edes kuvitella mitään sellaista?"  
  
"Minä luulin", Draco sanoi hitaasti. "Sinä olit niin omituinen koko syksyn. Ja luulin, että valehtelet minulle. Kuvittelin, että sinulle on joku toinen."  
  
Järkyttynyt äännähdys pääsi Harryn suusta.  
  
"Voi ei Draco, ei. Minulla ei ole ketään toista, vakuutan. Olen ehkä joutunut hieman huijaamaan sinua, mutta vain että olen saanut järjestettyä kaiken matkaan liittyvän. Pansy ja Blaise ovat olleet suurena apuna, samoin kuin Seamus joka sai järjestettyä sinulle viisumin Yhdysvaltoihin, ja tietenkin Hermione ja Ron ja äitisi, jotka ovat auttaneet aikataulujen ja muiden käytännön asioiden suunnittelussa. Mutta että pettäisin sinua? En ikinä!"  
  
Harryn sanat olivat yhtä kiihkeät kuin tämän silmät jotka porautuivat Dracoon.  
  
"Meillä ei ole ollut tänä vuonna kovin paljon yhteistä aikaa. Me olemme molemmat tehneet aivan hirveästi töitä ja kun keksin tämän idean loppukesästä, ajattelin, että tämä piristäisi meitä. Saamme olla aivan kahden eikä kukaan häiritse meitä. Olisin halunnut lähteä jo aikaisemmin, mutta esimiehesi oli varsin tiukkana sen lakiasian kanssa. Joten hän ei päästänyt sinua ennen kuin se oli valmis."  
  
Hitaasti Draco nyökkäsi Harryn sanoille. Kaikki tuntui nyt järkevältä ja palaset loksahtelivat paikoilleen. Tietenkin Havaiji oli Blaisen ehdotus, Draco tiesi kyllä että tämän äiti vietti siellä pitkiä aikoja. Ja se että Pansy oli mukana juonessa, tuntui loogiselta ja selitti monta lounasta joille Pansy oli hänet raahannut vaikka Dracolla ei olisikaan ollut aikaa. Draco muisti Seamusin naurun kanttiinissa, niin tietenkin, tämä työskenteli ministeriön maastapoistumisosastolla ja oli tietenkin järjestänyt viisumin.  
  
"Kulta, minä rakastan sinua", Harry sanoi pehmeästi ja suuteli Dracoa. "En halua ikinä satuttaa sinua. Anteeksi kun en osannut tehdä tätä oikein."  
"Tämä on täydellistä", Draco mumisi Harryn huulia vasten. "Minä olen ollut vain niin väsynyt ja kuvitellut kaikkea typerää."  
"Mennään olohuoneeseen", Harry pyysi ja veti hänet mukaansa.  
  
Vasta istuessaan sohvalle Draco muisti, että hän oli unohtanut jotain! Jotain todella, todella tärkeää. Hänellä ei ollut Harrylle lahjaa! Hän oli ollut viime viikot niin syvällä omissa huolissaan ja työkiireissään että oli unohtanut hankkia Harrylle lahjan.  
  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Harry kysyi huolissaan.  
"Ei", Draco kuiskasi hiljaa ja purskahti sitten itkuun kun monen viikon jännitys viimein laukesi.  
"Mikä on hätänä?" Harryn äänessä soi aito paniikki.  
"Minulla ei ole sinulle lahjaa", Draco sai sanottua viimein itkunsa lomasta.  
"Mitä?" Harry kysyi nyt ihmeissään.  
"Minulla ei ole sinulle lahjaa, ei minkäänlaista", Draco toisti paniikin kasvaessa hänen sisällään.  
"Ei sinulla tarvitsekaan olla, sinä olet minun joululahjani, tämä matka on meidän lahjamme", Harry tyynnytteli ja veti Dracon tiukkaan syleilyyn.  
  
Huojentuneena Draco tarttui Harryyn, halasi takaisin ja tunsi sulavansa miehensä syleilyssä. Ehkä ei haitannut, ettei hän ollut ostanut Harrylle mitään. Ehkä hän voisi keksiä matkalla tälle jonkun mukavan yllätyksen, ehkä jopa joka yö.  
  
Hidas hymy kohosi viimein Dracon kasvoille. Niin, ehkä hän hukuttaisi Harryn hellyyteen ja osoittaisi tälle teoillaan, kuinka paljon tätä rakasti. Se kuulosti hyvältä suunnitelmalta. Harry tulisi saamaan Dracolta lahjan joka ikinen päivä ja vielä monta päivää sen jälkeen kun he palaisivat takaisin kotiin.  
  
"Hyvää joulua rakas", Harry kuiskasi Dracon hiuksiin.  
"Hyvää joulua", Draco vastasi ja kohotti kasvonsa kohden Harrya. "Minä rakastan sinua."  
"Niin minäkin sinua", Harry sanoi ennen kuin suuteli Dracoa hellästi.  
  
Suudelma maistui aivan glögiltä ja oli täynnä lupauksia tulevasta.  
  
  



End file.
